Various industrial machines, including mining machines, are used to meet tasks and challenges in industry today. For example, mining machines as used herein include, but are not limited to, shovels, hybrid shovels, blast hole drills, draglines, wheel loaders and dozers, conveyor systems, and feeder-breakers.